


It's A Party in the Grant/Nash House

by RealOrFiction



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Halloween, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrFiction/pseuds/RealOrFiction
Summary: Parties with the fire fam are never boring, that's for sure.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	It's A Party in the Grant/Nash House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look what I found. So I wrote this in October one night as I was drinking the alcohol and forgot I wrote it. I was impressed it wasn't a complete disaster so I decided to share it. Happy holidays to you all. ♥️

As soon as Buck stepped foot out of his truck onto Bobby's driveway, which was pooling with cars belonging to the 118 and their families, he could hear the Monster Mash filtering out the open front door. It was Halloween and Bobby and Athena decided to throw a party. Buck was over the moon with excitement, he couldn't remember the last time he attended one. Though, after making his way into the open doorway, greeted by Athena, and into the kitchen with the other party guests, he came to a halt. His eyes widened with disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Buck exclaimed.

Of course the whole crew, including Bobby himself, would dress up as Firefighters. Buck looked down at his own "costume" and shook his head, amused. The only reason he even came as a firefighter was to joke and laugh about it with the crew. Too bad they all seemed to share the same humor. 

"Damn it, Buck, you stole my idea!" Chim exclaimed from the kitchen table, an arm unceremoniously slung over Maddie's shoulder. Maddie at least, being the good sport she was, decided to not come as her profession. Instead, she curled her hair and doned a Gryffindor tie and robes. She waved her wand at him.

"Hermione Granger? Really? What a nerd." Buck jested. 

"I don't want to hear it. You were obsessed with Harry Potter in high school."

"I was not!" Buck's cheeks colored. He totally was but that didn't mean he wanted all of them to know about it. He got enough shit as it was!

"Were too. Don't you still own the books?" Maddie smirked at him knowingly.

Buck flipped her off and plucked a brownie off the table. Athena and Bobby prepared a mound of food, all looking and smelling delicious. 

"Bucky!"

Buck looked up as Christopher hurried over to great him, a yellow bear with a read shirt clutched tightly between his hand and crutch. He wore a simple yellow shirt and dark pants. 

"Hey Chris! Who are you supposed to be?" He asked, bending down to accept a hug from one of his favorite people. 

"Can't you guess?" Chris held up the bear, which looked an aweful lot like Winnie the Pooh, and smiled brightly at him. 

"You wouldn't happen to be Christopher Robin would you?"

Chris nodded excitedly, giggling. 

" Well, that's very clever. I love it! Why didn't I think of that?" Bucky palmed his forehead, sending Chris into another fit of giggles.

"I guess it's best to stick to what you know, kid." Chris patted his cheek, gaze taking in Bucks outfit. 

This kid was phenomenally funny. Buck shook his head fondly and chuckled. "I guess I better. You ready for trick or treating? Is your dad taking you?"

"No." Chris shook his head. "I asked if I could go with Karen and Denny so Daddy could have fun too. I think he works too hard."

After several months of knowing Christopher, it still knocked Buck off his feet at how pure and good the kid was. How proud Eddie must be to have such a smart, kind kid. Buck knew for sure he would be, if Christopher was his. 

Buck smiled down at Chris and ruffled his curly locks. "That's very kind of you. I'm sure you'll have fun with Denny!"

"Oh I will! Denny is a dinosaur!"

"No way!" 

Sure enough, Karen and Hen made their way over to them with a small T-REX bouncing along behind them. 

Oh God, these kids are gonna be the death of him.

"I need a picture of this!" Buck decided, sliding his phone out of his pocket as Karen, who dressed as a scarecrow, possitioned the kids together, kneeling down with her and Hen on either side of them for the photo. 

"On three, say trick or treat! One! Two! Three!"

With the sound of Trick or Treat, the shutter of his phone anounced the capture of the best photo he had ever taken. He grinned down at it, it was definitely going on Instagram. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go Chris? We go every year together."

Buck jumped, startled by the sound of Eddie's voice. 

"Jeez, I'm gonna put a bell on you--"

"I put a spell on you! And now your mine!" Chimney sang, causing everyone to teeter with laughter. 

"I'm sure dad. Stop worrying and relax a bit. Parties are for fun!" Chris reassured him with a smile. 

Eddie walked over and pecked him on the forehead. "Then you kids have fun. And no eating the candy until we check it!" 

" No worries, Ed. We will take care of him." Karen yelled over her shoulder as the group made their way to the door. 

"I will be back to enjoy the festivities! Bye everyone!" Hen yelled and then they were gone.

Everyone shouted their goodbyes, eyes alight with the fact that the drinking could commence now that the kids were on their way. 

Athena placed a large tray of orange and black jello shots on the table. Buck was proud to say that he was the first to pluck one up and slurp it down. 

"These are strong as fuck!" Buck announced and dove for a second.

"Hey, hey, save some for the rest of us! Chim exclaimed, stealing one for both him and his witch. 

Suddenly struck with a thought, Buck turned to Athena. "Who are you supposed to be anyways?" He took in the black robes. She wasn't a Nun, was she?

" Judge Judy." She sassed. 

"Oh." Buck held back a smile. 

"Black Judge Judy." She amended. Buck grinned and slurped down another shot. Of course she was. Buck decided it was a very fitting costume. Athena did always have this care free, no bullshit attitude. Buck admired her for it.

"But...where's your gavel?"

Athena scoffed, reaching into her robes. "Like I wouldn't have the best part of the costume." She pulled the gavel over her head and slammed it down on the dinning room table. 

"Any body interested in a game of poker?" Bobby asked, pulling a poker set and chips out of a cabinet in the den. The room buzzed with excitement.

"Hope you brought cash, Buck, because I'm about to wipe your ass on the floor." Chim said, goofy smile spread mischievously on his face. 

"How about strip poker?" Maddie suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why, so you can be surrounded by a bunch of naked firefighters?" Chim asked, eyebrows to his hairline. He didn't seem to like the idea of his girlfriend checking out his co workers. 

"Do you really want to see your brother naked?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, Buck is scary enough with clothes on." Eddie joked, elbowing Buck as he slammmed back a jello shot.

To avoid how much that comment stung, Buck took two shots back to back. He took a third because he didn't want to think about why that comment stung. 

"Not like I haven't seen Buck naked before. Who do you think helped Buck shower after the fire truck crushed his leg? Unfortunately, I've seen little Buck more times than I can count." Maddie said, nonchalantly. 

The room exploded with laughter. Buck's cheeks flushed red. 

"Not that you get to be the judge of my cock size, but we both know little Buck is not so little." Buck defended himself. 

What? He wasn't about to let his sister dis his junk size! It was his sister! He was possitive she wasn't paying that close attention anyway. 

"Ok this conversation is making me a bit nauseous." Bobby cuts in, waving the poker game around for everyone to see. "Let's just play."

But Maddie had her mind set. "Strip poker or no poker!"

Buck wasn't sure what was happening. 

"Did she get into the liquor cabinet before the party started or...?" Buck asked, looking at Chim for confirmation. 

"Hm...maybe?" Chim shrugged, looking at Maddie suspiciously. 

"I'm down. As long as Maddie doesn't play." Buck shrugged. He wondered into the kitchen to get himself a real drink. Score! Crown Apple! He poured himself a generous amount and wondered back into the den. 

"Scared my dick is bigger?" Buck asked, grinning cockily. 

"When did this become a pissing contest?" Bobby asked.

"Well I'm not playing." Athena pounded her gavel on the table once more and began to clean up the left overs. 

"Fine! I won't play either! Babe, you are obligated to lose." Maddie patted Chim on the back, getting up from the dinning room table to find somewhere comfortable in the den to watch.

" Whatever. I'm great at poker so I'm in." Bobby relented. 

Buck's gaze drifted to Eddie, the only one who hasn't really weighed in on their activity suggestion. Their eyes met for a split second. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty confident downstairs. Let's play."

Buck's heart was pounding. He's good at poker, great even. Now all he has to do is beat Eddie. Fuck, how do you play poker again? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Think, Buck, think.

"Alright let's do this." Chim agreed and plopped down on the den floor next to Maddie's seat on the couch. 

Turns out, Buck sucked at poker. He was down to his boxers, thank God they were sensible and not embarrassing, while Chim and Eddie were shirtless, and Bobby fully clothed. 

The team decided that with every article of clothing that came off, a shot had to be taken. Buck was well on his way to drunk, the team not far behind. 

"Get 'em baby!" Athena cheered as Bobby won another hand. Buck sighed in relief. He had the second highest hand with two pairs. 

"Fuck." Eddie exclaimed, throwing his hand on the ground in front of him. He got clumsily to his feet and removed his socks. 

"Boring!" Maddie yelled and handed him a shot. He threw it back and returned to his seat. 

"Don't worry Mads. I'll get his pants off for you!" Buck assured her and than immediately regretted his words. "That...that didn't sound right, did it?" He couldn't help but giggle as his cheeks flushed. 

Buck risked a glance at Eddie. He didn't seem mad or disgusted, so Buck assumed it was alright. If anything, he seemed amused by Buck's slip.

"What makes you think you can get my pants off, Evan?" Eddie tilted his head to the side, grinning at Buck. 

"My mad skills." 

"Buck, you do realize that if you lose one more time, you're completely naked?" Chim asked, conveying his extreme doubt in Buck's *mad skills."

Buck shrugged. 

"We'll see, Buckly." Eddie turned his attention to the cards. It was his turn to deal. 

Okay, so Buck was well and truly nervous now. It's not that he wasn't confident with his body. He was. He worked damn hard to look the way he did and he was proud of it. But...standing naked in front of Eddie in front of the whole team, knowing very well that they'd make hella fun of him. Buck just didn't want to go through that hell.

"Alright, come on Buck! You got this!" Maddie jumped to her feet, clapping her hands wildly.

"You just don't want to come face to face with little Buck again, do you?" Chim smirked. 

"Mostly." Maddie admited.

Buck flipped her off for the second time tonight. "Such faith in me!"

"Ok let's go!" Bobby snapped for their attention. 

Once the bets were in, Eddie killed a card and than set down the first three cards. Buck starts to sweat. 

"You're not looking too good over there, Buck." Eddie teased. 

"This is just my poker face, man." 

Eddie shook his head.

After all bets were placed, he killed another card and placed the next card into play. Buck tried to contain his smirk. Looks like this hand wasn't too bad after all.

Once all the cards were into play, Buck set his hand down on the floor with a smirk.

Eddie lost.

"Give me your pants, Diaz. Looks like I'm getting into them after all." Buck winked at him. 

Eddie once again got to his feet. Was it just Buck, or was Eddie looking at him right in the eyes as he slowly unbuckled his belt. 

Fuck, the air was tense. His heart thumped quickly in his chest. His palms grew clammy. Buck wasn't sure what that meant. 

Eddie slowly unbuttoned his pants, biting his lip teasingly. The room was quiet, Buck was frozen, and Eddie just continued unzipping his pants, gaze never leaving Buck's.

Buck had to take a drink. He hoped the burn of the liquor would distract him. It was hopeless. Eddie was...distracting.

Ok, so maybe Buck was attracted to Eddie. No big deal, right? It didn't mean anything...

Hooking his thumbs into his uniform bottoms, Eddie slowly tugged them down. Eddie was wearing black boxer briefs. Fuck. Once his pants were around his ankles, he stepped out of one pant leg and kicked the pants at Buck. They landed in Buck's face.

"That what you wanted, Evan?"

Buck's head was spinning. He grasped the pants and tugged them into his lap. Fuck this, Buck wasn't gonna let Eddie have the upper hand.

"Almost." buck grinned slyly. 

Buck wanted him naked. That's basically what he just told Eddie with his team as their witness. Eddie's face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. Was this just best friends dicking (ha) around? Has a line been crossed yet? Did he really want to see Eddie naked?

Buck found that yes, yes he did. It didn't mean anything though!

Whatever. Buck's drunk. Perfect excuse. 

Buck threw back the rest of his drink as Chim delt the next hand. 

"Someone's about to be naked." Bobby said and laid his hand down. 

He's not wrong. 

"Fuck!"

"Oh my God, it's a draw!" Chim screamed, jumping to his feet. He jumped up and down, "They're both about to be naked!"

Hen chose that moment to join the party.

"What the hell is going on?" Hen was staring wide eyed at the nearly naked Buck and Eddie. 

Maddie wasted no time filling her in. "Oh, they're playing strip poker and both Buck and Eddie are finally about to get naked together for the first time. Also we are all a bit smashed." 

Hens mouth falls open. "Does this shit mean Maddie wins the fucking bet?"

Eddie and Buck exchanged a look. "What bet?" They asked in unison. 

"I'll take the win. You ready for this Hen? You're about to be faced with little Buck and mini Eddie."

"Takes a lot to impress a lesbian. I'm not sure they're cut out for it." Laughing, she high fived Chim and plopped down next to Maddie on the sofa. "Let's see them than, boys."

Fuck! This was even worse! He did not want his first and only time being naked with Eddie to be in front of his team and his sister.

Buck took his shot first, needing all the courage he could get. Eddie followed his lead and did the same. Getting to his feet, Eddie offered a hand to Buck. Buck took it. He would always take it. 

That sounded a bit corny. Buck would have to work on his wayward chain of thought. 

Buck took a deep breath. This was it. He pinched his boxers...

Eddie blew a kiss at him and also grasped his boxers. 

"Wait a fucking minute."

Everyone turned their head to Chim, quizzically. 

"You set this up didn't you. You were hoping this would happen so you'd win the bet!" Chim narrows his eyes suspiciously at his girlfriend. 

Who didn't look innocent at all.

"I took a chance. It paid off. Now get naked already."

"You play so dirty." Chim accused and smooched Maddie. "I love your divious mind."

"I'm not splitting the pot with you."

"And so very hurtful." Chim deadpanned, turning his attention back to the boys. 

Buck looked at Eddie. The atmosphere grew tense once again. Using the silent communication they were so prone to use, they cut their eyes and then nodded at one another. 

Buck smiled. 

They both bolt. 

"Oh come on!"


End file.
